Cocina
by jennifer1997
Summary: Drabble 42: Tenten Uzumaki, esposa del séptimo Hokage, madre de dos hijos, mantenerlos bien alimentados a todos es un poco agotador pero muy gratificante.


_**Cocina**_

El día comenzaba, aún era de madrugada pero para Tenten Uzumaki, era el momento de levantarse y dar inicio a su día, se despertó perezosamente, frotando un poco sus ojos para intentar contrarrestar la soñolencia, miro a su esposo aun dormido, le dio un muy suave beso en la frente y se dirigió al baño al mismo tiempo que recogía su largo cabello en una moño alto, se bañó, se lavó los dientes y regreso al cuarto para vestirse, observando como Naruto seguía en los brazos de Morfeo, con tanto trabajo de oficina como Hokage era normal, rio levemente por eso, se puso un pantalón ceñido de color negro que llegaba poco después de la rodilla y una camisa china blanca con detalles fucsia, una vez lista se fue a preparar la comida, saco varias frutas y verduras que lavo, pelo y con cota-galletas de diferentes formas y algunas las cortaba normal, los fue amontonando 2 platos para cada cosa, 2 para las verduras y otros 2 para las frutas.

Bien – dijo Tenten, sonriendo complacida, procediendo entonces a hacer una sopa miso, arroz blanco, pescado a la parrilla, tamagoyaki y un poco de té, un digno y tradicional desayuno oriental, lo dejo todo tapado y servido. Preparo también, un poco de yakisoba para el obento de Naruto, lleno todo un recipiente de yakisoba, y con otro recipiente que tenía 2 divisiones, lleno una parte con frutas y la otra con verduras, los puso ya tapados uno encima del otro y los envolvió con una tela verde de espirales naranja – todo listo – dijo satisfecha, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso del brazo, se dirigió al cuarto a despertar a Naruto – cariño, despierta – dijo sacudiéndolo suavemente.

5 minutos más – dijo Naruto, adormilado, aferrándose más a la almohada.

Nunca son 5 minutos más – dijo Tenten, quien conocía bien su manía por prolongar su sueño cada vez más hasta que se le hiciera tarde.

Por favor Tenten… - dijo Naruto, aun medio dormido, bueno, más dormido que despierto, ella suspiro derrotada.

Solo un poco más – dijo Tenten, autoritaria, salió de la habitación y entro a la otra - ¡Rika, Riku, a levantarse! – dijo a sus hijos, tras abrir la puerta, los pequeños gemelos rubios, de 3 años, lentamente se fueron despertando, dejando ver sus ojos cafés.

Mamá – dijeron ambos, extendiéndole sus pequeños bracitos a su madre para que los cargara, ella tomo a Rika entre sus brazos y le dio la espalda a Riku, para que se subiera en ella, cosa que rápida pero perezosamente hizo, los llevo al baño, les preparo los cepillos y se los dio, ellos se cepillaban aun montados sobre su madre.

Recuerden que hay que hacerlo muy bien pero con cuidado – dijo Tenten, ayudándolos un poco, primero a Riku y luego a Rika, coloco la escalerita para dejarlos sobre ella y que terminaran el trabajo, mientras preparaba la bañera, al tenerla lista y voltear, ellos ya estaban preparados para entrar, los metió con cuidado a ambos y los empezó a lavar de manera suave y realmente delicada, los seco y llevo a su cuarto para vestirlos, una vez listos, Rika cargaba un vestidito azul claro y Riku una camisa negra y unos shorts marrones, ambos la siguieron hasta la sala y se sentaron en la mesa, esperaron a que Tenten fuera por su padre y luego todos se dispusieron a comer.

Itadakimasu – dijeron todos.

¡Que rico todo mami! – dijo Rika, alegre.

Por supuesto, nuestra madre cocina de lo mejor – dijo Riku, orgulloso.

Que me alagues no te va a librar de comerte las verduras – dijo Tenten, sonriéndole, el pequeño suspiro decepcionado y los demás rieron.

¡Gracias por la comida! – dijeron todos, Tenten comenzó a recoger y Naruto iría a terminar de arreglarse, Rika y Riku, le pasaban tantos platos como les fuera posible, para ayudar a Tenten a lavarlos.

¡Listo, que buen equipo! – dijo Tenten, luego de que terminaran, dándoles las manos para que ellos las chocaran, cosa que hicieron enérgicamente.

¡Ya me voy! – dijo Naruto, dirigiéndose a la entrada, con sus ropas habituales de Hokage.

¡Espera cariño! – dijo Tenten, alcanzándole – olvidas tu almuerzo – dijo extendiéndoselo.

Muchas gracias amor – dijo Naruto, antes de besarla.

Que te vaya bien – dijo Tenten, despidiéndose con una sonrisa, nadie dijo que ser esposa y madre era fácil… pero… ¡Como le gustaba! Incluso si los ratos en la cocina eran ajetreados.

* * *

 **Fin de este drabble.**

Quería retomar a mis dos personajes que invente como sus hijos, si no sabes de lo que hablo, probablemente deberías de ver mis Drabbles anteriores (Bebes y Alegría), en fin, este es el #42-50.


End file.
